Gossip Girl: Happily Ever After
by srnvndrwdsn
Summary: Blair has a happy life with the man of her dreams and her children. Everything is wonderful until she gets the shock of a lifetime. Can her perfect world survive this unexpected shock? Fluffy Future-Fic TV-show based.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N—Okay, I had a thought about how interesting it would be to see Blair and Chuck as parents. So here we are. This story is set about 8 years in the future, making all the old crew (Blair, Chuck, Serena, ect.) around 25. This could just stand alone as a one-shot, but I could**_** definitely**_** expand it to a longer story. I just need reviews to know if anyone is reading. So, let's say 5 reviews and I'll add the next chapter! **

Blair was exhausted. It had been a long day, and all she wanted was to lie in bed and not move. She entered her bedroom, and stood in front of her closet doors, not bothering to turn on the light. She unzipped her dress and let it slide to the floor in a pile of silk. She took off her earrings and was working on her necklace when she felt two strong arms grab her. She gasped as someone roughly spun her around, but was silenced by their lips crashing down on hers. Blair let him kiss her, and then pulled back.

"Don't _do_ that! You scared me!" She said pouting, looking up into the man's eyes.

"Awww, I'm sorry. I didn't know you minded being taken roughly from behind." He said, smirking.

Blair glared at him for his crude remark. "Not funny."

"You didn't seem to mind yesterday." He said.

She continued to glare up at him. "_Still_ not funny."

She turned in his arms and proceeded to try to take off her necklace. He stopped her by gently teasing the sensitive spot just behind her left ear. Blair let out a soft moan as he kissed his way down her neck to her shoulder. She ran her hand behind his head, up into his hair. He turned her around once more and kissed her on the lips.

This time she didn't pull away. Instead, she wrapped both of her arms around his neck, pulling herself up onto her tip-toes. He pulled her closer and slid one of his hands into her chocolate brown hair. They broke apart, and he wasted no time picking her up and brought her over to the 4 poster king-sized bed. He laid her down gently, before joining her. Blair quickly unbuttoned his dress shirt while he kissed along her chest and seemed intent on unhooking her bra.

Suddenly, a loud cry rang out from another room of the apartment.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Both of them groaned, and he let his forehead crash onto Blair's chest.

"Ugh!" "Are you kidding me!?"

He raised his head and looked into Blair's eyes.

"It's all right, I'll go." He climbed off of her and the bed and fixed his shirt.

"Are you sure? I'll go if you want me to." Blair said after she sat up.

He leaned back over the bed and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "It's all right. You've had a long day. I'll take care of this. You stay here."

Blair smiled gratefully. "Thank you." She said laying back into the pillows.

She smiled as he left the room.

Blair leaned into the pillows and wondered how she ended up with such a wonderful husband like Chuck Bass.

Chuck padded down the long marble hallway to a door on the right. He opened it quickly before another cry could erupt.

"Hey Princess! What's wrong?" He said as he shut the door and crossed to the double bed. His daughter, with big brown eyes and dark hair like Blair's, looked up at him.

"What took you so long, Daddy! When I called you that number was a 2 and it turned to a 3 before you gotted here!" She pouted, pointing at the pink digital clock on her nightstand.

Chuck tried not to laugh. One thing about Ella, she definitely had her mother's impatience.

"I'm sorry. I came as fast as I could. I was talking to your Mommy. What's wrong?" He said as he sat on the edge of her bed. She still that pouty look on her face.

"I had a bad dream Daddy. It REALLY scareded me!" Ella said.

"Ahhh, well would you like to tell me what made it so scary?" Chuck asked.

Ella looked up at him thoughtfully. "Maybe. But on one condition."

"Condition? Oh, and what condition would that be?" He asked.

"You need to cuddle me while I tell you." She said.

Chuck laughed. "All right, I guess that's one condition I can live with." He swung his legs up onto the bed and Ella snuggled into his side as he slipped his arm around her. "So now what was so bad about your dream?"

Ella chattered about her dream, but it wasn't long before her words began to slur. Chuck sat with her until he was positive she was asleep, and then slowly eased her back onto her pillow. He stood up and tucked the pink fluffy blanket around her, just the way she liked it. Chuck leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. He walked to the door and slowly shut it behind him, being careful not to be too loud.

He walked back down the hallway to his and Blair's room and carefully opened the door. He slipped inside and saw Blair curled up in bed, sleeping like an angel. Chuck crossed the room and came to stand by the window, looking out onto the busy 5th Ave. street. He didn't know how long he stood there, but when he heard Blair shift on the bed, he turned to look at her.

"Baby, is something wrong? Is Ella okay?" Blair asked sitting up in bed.

Chuck turned around and walked to the bed. "Ella's fine. She just had a bad dream. Did I wake you when I came in?" He asked as he sat down on his side of the bed.

"No. You didn't. Are you sure she's all right?" Blair asked.

Chuck chuckled. "Yes, Blair, she's fine. She was sleeping like a baby when I left her." He said as he undid the buttons on his shirt-cuffs.

Blair got to her knees and slid her arms around his shoulders. "Here, let me help you with that." She purred into his ear. She turned him around and slowly began to kiss along his throat and down his chest as she undid the buttons. Chuck groaned as she worked her way down his body. When his shirt was open she pulled it off. She ran her hands across his bare chest, and down to his belt buckle. She slowly toyed with it, before actually undoing it. Blair undid the top button and the zipper, and slowly slid her hand inside. Chuck pulled her hand away and pulled her to him.

"Come here, you." He growled as he flipped them over onto the bed and Blair laughed.

**A/N--There you have it! So, if you want more, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N—AAAAAAHHHHHH! I'm SO EXCITED! 14 reviews in a little under 24 hours! On ONE chapter of a story! It's my new record! YAY!! You guys seriously have NO CLUE how happy you just made me! PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING!! Ahh! Okay, well as I promised, here is the next chapter!**

Blair woke up feeling amazing. She tried to get up, but was pinned under Chuck's right arm. She rolled over and smiled when she saw him sound asleep on the pillow next to her.

Blair scooted closer to him and gently ran her finger across his face. She traced all the little lines and she remembered the stories behind some of them. Like the little scar on his forehead, where he'd cut himself rock-climbing while on vacation in Monaco. Or the small little dash in his eyebrow that didn't grow any hair because Ella had nailed him with a toy. She giggled remembering how he had sworn and almost _cried_ when Blair had tried to fix it up.

Chuck cocked open one eye and looked at her. "What's so funny?"

Blair continued to laugh.

Chuck scrunched up his face and whined "What? Was I talking in my sleep or something?"

Blair was almost gasping for air. "I was just remembering the look on your face the time Ella hit you in the head."

Chuck groaned. "That wasn't funny! I was holding her and then she just clubbed me with her doll!"

"Oh, come on! If Jessica had hit Nate with a Barbie, you would _never_ let him live it down!"

"Okay, maybe your right. But it still hurt."

"I still can't believe you put up such a fight over letting me look at it. Even Ella doesn't fight me like that."

"It HURT! Besides, _you're_ the one who still cries when she gets a splinter."

Blair's cheeks reddened. "I thought we weren't going to mention that…. "encounter" again."

Chuck laughed.

"Besides," she smirked, "who says _that's_ what brought me to tears?"

Chuck chuckled and rolled onto Blair. "Hmm… well maybe now I'll just have to give you another reason to tear up." He leaned down and kissed Blair passionately on the lips, cupping her face in one of his hands. Blair sighed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He moved on to nibble her ear and Blair giggled. He moved down her neck, but stopped when he came to her necklace.

Chuck rolled to his side and fingered it gently. "I remember when I gave you this." He said.

Blair turned to her side, facing him. "I remember too. It was the day after I told you I was pregnant with Ella. You ran out of The Palace like someone had just told you the place was on fire." She sighed.

Chuck smiled faintly. "I remember coming back the next day and you throwing a glass tumbler at my head. You were so pissed at me. And you had every right to be. I still regret how I reacted when you told me." He leaned over and caressed her cheek.

Blair reached up and put her hand over his. "That doesn't matter any more. All that matters now is that you take good care of us. And you do."

Chuck looked around the room. "Yeah, I do, don't I?" He said cockily.

"Yes, you do, now come here." She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

And then, Blair and Chuck could here shrieking and the sound of feet running towards their bedroom door. The door burst open, and in flew two little kids.

Ella, their 6 year-old little princess, who was the spitting image of Blair, and had her attitude to boot, ran towards the bed and took a flying leap onto it.

"MOMMY! JACOB is trying to hurt me!" She squealed as she struggled to make it to her mother's arms without getting lost in the sea of bedding.

"I AM NOT! Jake shouted, as he climbed from the bench at the foot of the bed onto the large fluffy down comforter.

Jacob, who was Blair and Chuck's 4 year-old son, and a miniature version of his father, was carrying a toy Nerf Gun.

Blair sat up rescued Ella from the sea of blankets and pulled her into her lap.

"Mommy, make him STOP!" Ella squealed as she wrapped her arms around Blair's neck.

"Ella, sweetheart, what is it that he's doing to you?" Blair said as she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"I'm not doing anythin', Mommy! Ella's just not any fun!" Jake said.

Chuck grabbed Jake and pulled him into his lap too. "What are you doing to your sister, Mister?" Chuck asked in playful gruff voice as he tickled him.

"Nothing, Daddy! She just doesn't want to play with me!" Jake said.

"He does too want to hurt me, Mommy! He wants to shoot me with his gun!" Ella said as she snuggled in her mother's arms.

"I don't want to hurt you! I just wanna see if these things will stick to your face." Jake explained.

Blair and Chuck laughed.

"Mommy, Daddy, don't _laugh_! It's not_ funny_! He wants to _shoot_ me!" Ella wailed, as she swung her little arm out at her father.

Along with Blair's looks, Ella also got her flair for the dramatic.

"Don't hit at you father Ella." Blair said as she squeezed her tighter.

"Hey Jake, when Uncle Nate bought you that gun, I pretty sure he didn't want you trying to shoot your sister with it."

"How do you know? I bet Jamie gets to shoot at Jessica!" Jake said turning to look up at his dad.

"Oh, really now? Well, how about we call and ask him?" Chuck said as he pretended to reach for his Motorola Q cellphone.

"No, that won't be necessary. We'll be seeing them later today, you can ask them then. BUT… Jake, listen to me….no matter what they say, _you_ will _not_ be shooting at your sister with it, you understand me?" Blair said.

Jake sighed. "Yes, Mommy."

"Can we go watch T.V., now?" Ella asked twisting to look up at her mother.

"Hmmm, I don't know." Blair said, looking down at her.

"Please Mommy?" Ella said, sticking out her lower lip to pout.

"Hmmm, I guess so, but first, wait a minute, come back here," Blair said as Ella tried to escape from her arms. "You have to give me a hug and a kiss."

Ella giggled and wrapped her little arms around her mother's neck and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, now give me nose-ys." Blair said and rubbed her nose against Ella's Eskimo-style. "Okay, you can go." She released Ella and she bounced off the bed.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Jake called as he wriggled out of Chuck's grasp and climbed off the bed.

"BEHAVE, you two! I don't want to here any squealing out there!" Chuck called after them as they ran towards the living room.

Blair and Chuck laughed as they got out of bed and proceeded to get ready for the day.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.-- Okay, I know I haven't updated in awhile, but here's the next chapter. This takes a darker turn from the first two chapters, but, I think I balance it out okay, and bring a happy ending to the chapter... I think. So, review, and tell me if I did a good job. If a lot of people (like, 25 or more) think I should end the chapter differently, I will take suggestions as to how to do it. ALSO! if anyone would be so kind as to maybe want help beta this story, I would LOVE YOU FOREVER! Plus, you'd get a peek at the story before anyone else will, and keep me motivated to write more often! So, end of long-ass Author's Note, enjoy the chapter!**

"So, how's life been treating you since the last time we talked?" Serena joked as she took a seat next to Blair on the park bench.

"Oh, you mean since you we talked last night when you were over for dinner? Or when you called me from the limo on the way home?" Blair asked back.

Both women laughed, and turned to watch their daughters play.

They could see Ella and Jessica helping Rose up the play equipment.

Serena and Blair turned to look at each other again. "How is it-"

"That we got so lucky?" Serena finished for Blair.

"Yeah. I mean, who would have thought that you and I would be sitting here with our beautiful little girls running around, and our husbands off being boys with our sons?" Blair asked.

"Blair, please, you had this whole fairy-tale worked out since you were what? 10?"

Blair laughed. "Yeah, but it actually _happened_. I mean, sometimes I wake up in the morning, and I can't believe that after everything that we've been through, we ended up _this_ happy."

Serena smiled. "I know what you mean."

"Mommy! Mommy! Look it! We helped Rosy climb all the way up here!" Ella shouted from the slide platform of the playground equipment. Blair and Serena stood up, and walked towards the girls.

"Oh! You girls did such a good job helping her!" Serena cooed as Blair pulled her camera out of her Gucci bag and said "Come on girls, stand still, let me get a picture."

Ella threw one arm around Jessica's shoulders and put the other one across Rose's chest to keep her from wandering off. Jessica wrapped her arms around Ella's neck. Both of the older girls smiled big, and Rose just looked a little lost.

Blair snapped the picture and then showed Serena. "Aww! Look at how pretty you three are!" Serena brought the camera over to the girls who giggled and smiled.

"Ella, look! We look good don't we?" Jessica said pointing her finger at the screen.

"Of course we look pretty, J.! Look at our Mommy's!" Ella said peering at the screen too.

Serena and Blair laughed.

"Who taught you to say that, Miss Ella?" Serena teased, handing the camera back to Blair.

"My Daddy." She said simply. Serena laughed again.

"Oh, really? Why am I not surprised?"

"Guess what else her daddy taught her, S. Tell her Ella, what else did your father teach you?"

"That I can never have too many scarves." Ella said.

Both of the mothers laughed.

"That sounds like typical Chuck Bass to me."

"Auntie B., I get down?" Rose asked.

"Sure, sweetheart, come here." Blair picked Rose up and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Ella, Jessie, push on swing?!" she asked.

"Okay, Rosy-posy!" Ella said and she slid down the slide, then ran over and took one of Rose's little hands before Jessica took the other one.

Blair and Serena walked arm in arm back to their bench and sat down again.

"Can you believe that our girls have gotten so big? I remember when Ella and Jess were just little babies." Serena said, watching them help push Rose on the swings.

"I remember when we told each other we were pregnant. I don't know who was more shocked, me or you?" Blair said.

"I was! Especially given your – situation." Serena said, realizing how awkward it was.

"S. you don't have to tip-toe around it, we both know what happened. Besides everything worked out for the best anyways." Blair said, referencing the unfortunate circumstance that surrounded her getting pregnant with Ella.

"You know, I realized Chuck was the right guy for you the day you told me what he said about you and Ella." S. said, grasping B.'s hand.

"I hate to say this, but me too. I thought he was before, but the way he handled everything… it erased any thought I had of ever being with anyone else." Blair said.

Though neither one said anything, they both knew they were thinking about how Blair got pregnant with Ella.

Blair and Serena had been out together one night during their freshman year of college. This was the first night that Nate and Chuck hadn't come with them in awhile. Both girls were enjoying being out with just each other, no boyfriends to give their attention to. They could just be two girls out, looking at cute guys, and making all the innocently, dirty comments about them that they wanted. They could get up and dance however they wanted, without the guys telling them to tone it down. They ended up at a crappy dive bar, somewhere in Brooklyn, drinking, dancing and just shooting pool. They were having fun "slumming it" as Blair had said.

As Serena semi-drunkenly challenged the bartender to a game of pool, Blair headed back to the bathroom. After she finished washing her hands, she felt someone grab her and slam her into the wall of the bathroom stall. Blair tried to fight the guy off, but at only 5'3 and 115 pounds, she was no match for the guy. He pulled down her skirt and raped her. Blair screamed and fought the whole time, but in the end it was useless, he got what he wanted and then left just a quickly as he came.

Blair sat crumpled on the floor, until Serena came in and found her. Serena comforted Blair for awhile, before pulling her to her feet and taking her home. Blair had been a wreck but by the time they reached the Palace, she was completely silent. She went up to Serena's room and slept on and off for 18 hours, with S. barely leaving her side. Blair didn't want to face anyone, especially Chuck, but Serena finally convinced her to tell him.

Chuck's reaction shocked the hell out of Blair. When she told him, in a dead, toneless voice, he didn't act Chuck-like _at all_. He just took her into his arms and held her. Nate and Serena came in a 15 minutes later and found Chuck holding Blair on the bed. Blair motioned for them to join her, and for the next 12 hours Chuck, Blair Serena and Nate stayed on the California King sized bed, the guys holding the girls, and Blair and S. holding each other. The group talked about everything during the time and decided that after this, it wouldn't be spoken about again.

There wasn't a problem with that until 3 months later, when Blair found out she was pregnant. She told Chuck who, to her dismay, ran out of the Palace and didn't return until the next day. When he did, he brought the mother and child necklace Blair now wore whenever she was with her kids. At first Blair said that they should find out who the father was, but Chuck refused.

"Blair, it doesn't matter." He had said.

"How can you say that!? This might not be you're baby! How could you stand to think that I might be having that—monsters--child!?" She had asked him angrily, throwing a glass tumbler of Scotch at his head.

"Because," Chuck said simply. "It doesn't really matter. What happened is not this baby's fault. It had no part in it. I'm going to raise her and love her. Besides, when has D.N.A. ever mattered before? Serena's your sister, and Nate's my brother. This baby is my daughter, Blair, no matter what. And you're my girl."

Blair was touched by his statement. She didn't know many guys that would say what Chuck just said. Hell, she didn't know any. Blair had hugged Chuck as if her life depended on it.

"Really? You mean that? Not knowing won't bother you?"

"No. She's our little girl, and I'm going to be her father."

"Wait, you said 'She'. What makes you think I'm having a little girl?" Blair asked as she stared up into Chuck's brown eyes.

"Because, Chuck said, smirking. "I said so. Besides, that's what you've always wanted, right? A little girl and then a boy. You told me when were saw that family in the South of France this summer."

Blair was shocked that he had remembered something like that. Then Chuck gave her the necklace that had a ruby inside the 'o' of "Mother" and then diamond as the dot on the 'i' of "Child." Blair cried and then they sat together and planned out their future together, with their little girl.

**Review, Review, Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Blair and Serena were snapped out of their semi-depressing trip down memory lane when Ella called over to them

**A.N.—Okay, I just realized that I am a complete idiot, and mention Serena's kids several times in the last chapter, but didn't tell anything about them really. So, here we go: **

**Jessica- 6 years old, born the day after Ella. Has blonde hair just like her parents, and big blue eyes. She's a little taller than Ella, and more go-with-the-flow, like her mother.**

**Jamie- 4 years old, born 2 weeks before Jake. Has dirty blonde hair like his father, and blue eyes. Is sort of quite and cautious, except when he's around Jake. **

**Rose- 3 years old, the gang's surprise baby. Has white blonde hair and emerald green eyes, like her grandmother Lilly. She believes that Ella, Jessica, Jake and Jamie are all her siblings, and that she has two mommies and daddies, because Blair, Chuck, Serena and Nate are always together.**

**Oh, BTW, I'm not sure if Lilly **_**has**_** green eyes, but for the story, that's just how we're gonna roll. Same with Nate's eyes. Read and Enjoy!**

Blair and Serena were snapped out of their semi-depressing trip down memory lane when Ella called over to them.

"Mommy! Aunty S.! Rose needs some juice!" She called as she led Rose over to them.

"Okay, you three, come here. We'll get you guys some juice." Blair said.

As the girls made their way over to the bench, Blair marveled at how beautiful Serena's girls were.

Ella hopped up onto the bench between her mother and aunt and Rose climbed up onto her lap. Jessica managed to squeeze in between Serena and Ella.

After the mothers handed out snacks, Ella said "Okay, Mommy, Aunty S., where should Jessie and I go to college?"

Serena almost chocked on her latte and Blair just laughed.

"Excuse me? Aren't you girls a little young to be picking out colleges?" Serena said looking down at her niece's little face.

"Maybe. But we have everything else all planned out." Jessica said looking up at her mother.

"Oh, really now? And what exactly would those plans be?" Blair asked.

"Well…" Ella and Jessica said together.

"We're gonna go to school together, and then when we get old, we're gonna go to college together." Ella started.

"Yeah, and then we're gonna finish that, and then we're gonna get married. And then we're gonna have kids." Jessica continued.

"And we're gonna stay sisters forever." Ella added.

Blair and Serena laughed again. "And who are you going to marry and have kids with?" Serena asked.

Both girls looked at each other and shrugged. "We don't know that yet. But, mine is gonna be tall, and strong, and have blonde hair, and blue eyes, just like Daddy!" Jessica said happily.

"Yeah! And mine's gonna be tall and strong too, but have dark hair and brown eyes, like _my_ Daddy!" Ella added.

"So, I guess it's true what they say, 'Girls marry their Father's.' huh?" Serena said, looking over at Blair.

"Only to a certain point. We certainly didn't, did we S.?" Blair replied.

"Mommy, we're gonna go take Rose to play in the sand box. Is that okay?" Ella asked.

"Sure Sweetheart, if you girls are done with your snacks."

"We are." Ella had Rose get off her lap before she climbed of the bench and then took Rose's hand and walked over to the trash can to throw out their juice boxes.

Blair and Serena watched as Jessica and Ella walked arm in arm to the sand box, Ella still holding Rose's hand.

"I love how Ella takes care of Rose, like she's her baby sister." Serena said as Ella helped Rose climb over the edge of the sandbox.

"Well, you heard her and Jessica. They're gonna be sisters forever. And Rose is Jess's sister. To Ella that means her and Rose are sister's too." Blair replied.

"True. Plus, they are practically all raised together." Serena added.

Suddenly Serena laughed.

"Are you remembering when Ella and Jess were babies?" Blair asked smiling.

"Yeah. When we were new mother's and scared out of our minds about how to take care of them?" S. added.

"Remember how your mother and Dorota tried everything to get the girls to stay sleep?"

"And the only thing that would work was if we put them in the same crib together."

"Yeah. See, even then they knew each other and were best friends. I think Ella likes to baby Rose because she only has Jake at home. Plus, Ella really liked to help when you, Jess and Jamie came to stay with us after Rose was born." Blair added.

"Yeah, I remember how she used to always sit and rock with Rose. And she'd be the first to run to her room if there was even a sniffle on the baby monitor." Serena said.

"I remember that."

"Momma! Momma! Guess what!" Jake had just run down the path and stopped right at Blair's knees.

"Sweetheart, where did you come from?" Blair asked, concerned. She looked around for Chuck.

"Daddy's still down there. MOMMA, listen!" Jake said pulling on her skirt.

"What is it, kiddo?" Serena said, pulling Jake up onto her lap.

"Aunty B.! Guess what!" Jamie came running up and instantly climbed up into Blair's lap.

"Let me tell them!" Jake said.

"Tell us what?" Blair and Serena asked at the same time.

Both of the boys looked at each other with big eyes and then up at the women holding them.

"Whoa." Jamie said.

Blair and Serena looked at each other. "What?" Blair asked.

"Don't do that again Momma." Jake said.

"What?" Blair and S. said again.

"THAT! Sayin' stuff at the same time!" he replied.

"Yeah, you guys sound too much like Ella and Jessie when you do that." Jamie added.

Serena and Blair laughed.

"Who do you think they got it from?" Serena asked looking at the boys.

"I don't know." Jamie answered.

"Your mother and I have done that since we were little girls, just like Ella and Jess." Serena replied.

The boys looked at each other disbelieving.

"Nu-uh! You guys weren't little like Ella and Jessie are!" Jake said turning to look up at his Aunt.

"Oh yes, they were! At one time your mother and Aunty were little and pretty just like Ella and Jessica." Chuck said walking up to the bench with Nate.

Both boys jumped off the bench and ran to their father's.

"Uncle Chuck, are saying that Mommy and Aunt B. aren't pretty anymore?" Jamie asked as Nate picked him up.

Nate and Blair laughed and Serena asked "Yeah, step-brother? Are you saying that Blair and I aren't pretty anymore?"

"No. You two are still two of the prettiest girls on the Upper East Side. Second only to Ella, Jess and Rose." He replied.

"Well, I guess I can live with that." Serena said.

"Now, what was it that you wanted to tell us, Jake?" Blair said.

"Oh Yeah! Guess where Daddy and Nate took us!" Jake exclaimed.

"Where?" Serena answered.

"The Zoo!"

"The Zoo!? Well, I bet that was fun!" Blair said.

"Oh, it was! And guess what else!" Jamie added.

"What?" Blair asked.

"Daddy and Chuck got the zoo guys to open the monkey cages, and we got to play with them!" Jamie exclaimed.

"The zoo guys? You got to play with the zoo guys?" Serena asked playfully.

"NO, Aunty S! Not the zoo guys, the monkeys in the cages!" Jake burst in.

"Really? You got to play with the monkeys in the cages? Are you sure you brought the right kids back Chuck?" Blair teased.

"Yeah, how do you know you didn't accidentally bring two of those monkeys back?" Serena said.

"Hey, we're too nice dressed to be monkeys!" Jamie said.

Nate looked at Serena. "See, he's right. No monkeys are this well-dressed, are the S.?"

Serena sighed. "No, I guess not."

"Hey, why don't you pseudo-monkeys go play for a while before we head home?" Chuck said, setting Jake down on the ground.

"Okay! Come on Jamie!" Jake cried.

"Okay! Hey, what's foodo-monkey?" Jamie asked Jake as they ran off to the playground.

The adults laughed and watched as the boys headed straight for the slide.

"So, you bribed the Zoo workers to let Jake and Jamie play with the monkeys?" Blair asked looking up at Chuck Nate.

"Well--, Honey,--" Chuck started, looking to Nate to help him out.

"They were just the small monkeys, Blair. They didn't play with the gorillas or anything." Nate added.

"I don't care you guys. Do you know how many germs could be on those things!? And I'm sure the small ones have just as many as the big ones."

Nate and Chuck laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the boys aren't going to fall over dead anytime soon." Chuck teased.

"Haha, very funny."

"So, what should we go for lunch? Do you want to go out somewhere?" Serena asked, closing 'The monkey argument.'

Blair turned to look up at S. "I don't know, I'm kind of tired. What about you guys?" she asked Nate and Chuck.

"Whatever you wants fine, sweetheart." Chuck said barely taking his attention away from Nate as they talked business.

Blair sighed. "Okay, they don't seem to care, Do you wanna just go back home and get something there?"

"Sure, let's go to our place. Then we can just order up from the restaurant. Nate, go round up the kids will you?"

Nate nodded, barely breaking eye-contact with Chuck. Both men turned and started walking towards the play ground.

Serena shook her head at them. "I don't understand, they work 60 hours together _and_ play basket-ball twice a week! How can they _still_ have business to discuss!?"

Blair nudged Serena. "Hey, when we were starting the line, we _slept_ at the studio. Chuck used to complain that he'd have to a male model just to get some face time with me."

"I know, but still, sometimes I think that they should have married _each other_, I swear, lately, Nate has had more dinner dates with _Chuck_ than he has with me!"

Both women laughed as they gathered the kids various sweaters, toys, bags and the stroller.

"Mommy? Are we gonna go eat now?" Jake asked as he came over, Jamie trailing behind him.

"Yes, honey. Where's your sister and father?" Blair asked.

"We're coming!" Ella shouted giggling.

Serena laughed as she saw Ella dangling on Nate's back with Jessica holding on to his neck. Then she saw Chuck carrying Rose upside-down, over his shoulder.

She was giggling like mad, kicking her feet and squirming around.

"CHUCK!" Blair admonished.

"What?" He grabbed Rose's little legs with both hands and swung her over his shoulder so that now he was holding her in front of him still upside down.

"Am I making you nervous Blair?" He asked as he let go with of his hands.

"Chuck! Don't! Put her _down_!" Blair said, looking panicked.

Nate and Serena laughed, loving how Chuck teased Blair.

Rose giggled as Chuck pulled her higher into the air, and switched hands.

"I think I'm making your aunt nervous, Rose. Do you think I should stop?"

"No! Keep 'oing, Unky Chuck!" Rose said loving the attention she was getting from everyone.

Nate had set Ella and Jessica down and Ella had gone to stand next to her mother.

Chuck continued to pull Rose up and down in the air, and once came a little too close to the ground.

"DADDY! Stop it! You're going to _hurt _her!" Ella squealed.

Chuck turned Rose right side up and set her down on the ground and Ella wrapped her arms around her protectively.

"I think you're far too much time like your mother, Ella." Chuck said.

"So? My Mommy's perfect!" Ella said looking up at her mother.

"Aww! That's so cute." Serena said.

"Yuck… you're being all mushy Aunty S. Can we go now?"

"Yeah, come on. Let's get out of here. The game's gonna start soon, and I don't wanna miss the start." Nate said, taking Jamie and Jake's hands.

"All-right let's go. Don't run off Jess." Serena added.

The crew of four parents and 5 kids started off through Central Park, talking, laughing, and sometimes shouting as they happily made their way home for lunch.


End file.
